The Lie
by Gig889
Summary: Based on The Favor: This story is Matt"s reaction to Kitty hiding a Man wanted for questioning in her room.


It was early - the local watering hole was almost empty. At the back table sat Miss Russell, the owner, and the local doctor. She was trying to explain her actions. It seems she had been hiding a shooting suspect in her room. The Doctor who was known to provide comfort to outlaws from time to time, was not very comforting. "You do not have to justify your actions to me. I trust your judgment. I know you must have had your reasons. Save your explanations for that oversize public servant friend of yours."  
Kitty bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. "You think he is really mad?"  
Doc rubbed his mustache: "I reckon he will get over it. I guess we are about to find out. Here he is." Kitty looked up, straightened her shoulders, and smiled her sweetest smile.  
The U. S. Marshall did not tip his hat or look at her at all. He just went to the bar and talked to Sam the bartender, then left the bar without acknowledging her.  
Kitty took a deep breath: "Yeah, he is really mad."  
Festus put his two cents in: "Madder than a wet hornet. Aaa sucks, he'll get  
over it - even a wet hornet dries up sometime."  
Doc: "The problem is he feels betrayed and his pride is hurt."  
Kitty: "I don't know what to do. Maybe I should try talking to him again."  
Doc: "No, let him cool down some first."

Later that night, the Long Branch was about to close. In walked the big Marshall. The Marshall looked very authoritative in his newly pressed shirt and overly polished boots. The gleam from his bullets was only outdone by  
the almost blinding badge. His hat sat firmly on his head high in the air. His eyes were ice cold. He walked swiftly over to her table, dropped a pair of shiny handcuffs on the table and said: "Miss Russell you are under arrest  
for aiding and abetting a known outlaw."  
Kitty was in shock. She just sat there staring at him.  
Matt: "Put them on. I do not want to get rough with you."  
Kitty looked at Sam with confusion and a plea for help in her eyes. After a short moment where she did nothing but stare into his eyes, she relented and put on the handcuffs. Matt pulled her to her feet, then using the handcuffs like a leash led her down the center of Front Street to the jail.  
Kitty pleaded: "He saved my life, and he was hurt. I owed him."  
Matt was not in the mood to listen. He moved her toward the cells: "Stop there. I need to check you for weapons." He unlocked the handcuffs. "I need to do a cavity search."  
This took Miss Russell by surprise. She grew angry: "Who do you think you are? I am not going to let you!" Her words were cut off when the very large marshal leaned in. His face was very close to hers. He spat as he yelled: "  
I am the man you made a fool of. You lied to my face, betrayed the trust I always had in you. You made me the laughing stock of Dodge and are you responsible for the death of at least one man." He pushed her against the  
bars. Kitty was taken off guard: "It had nothing to do with us. I owed him. he saved my life. He told me that fist killing was a fair fight and he was shot. He only wanted 24 hours."  
Matt pushed harder: "Not only did you betray me, but you made it so Thad had to lie for you, and you involved Doc."  
Kitty pushed back: "Doc Knew nothing about what was going on."  
Matt let loose of her. Rubbing his head he turned his back on her: "How can I trust you after this?"  
Kitty felt like crying: "I am sorry Matt. What can I do?"  
Matt, staring at the wall, said in a very soft sad voice:"I wish I did not love you. Then this would be easy. As things are, you drive me crazy."  
Kitty smiled. A little giggle escaped her: "You love me?"  
Matt turned to face her with the lightning speed of the seasoned marshal: " You're laughing at me!"  
Kitty was still smiling: "You love me?"  
Matt almost said no, but instead said: "You know you're the most important thing in my life, and you go around hiding outlaws under your dress."  
Kitty almost said 'your job is first, then your horse, and gun, then me.'  
Kitty smiled even brighter and said:"when I took him to my room he was n"Not an outlaw, just a man who saved my life and was hurt. You love me?"  
For a long time, they stood there in silence.  
Matt said softly: "No more lying to me and no more hiding men under your dress  
Kitty: "I will try not to lie to you. I will never again give refuge to anyone your hunting."  
Matt moved closer: "I think I will have to check your dress for outlaws."  
What ensued was a body search you will never find in the Marshell handbook. Matt moved the undressed Miss Russell to the last cell where they shared the small cot. When the sun came up, Kitty slipped out from under the  
huge Marshal. It was then that she realized the cell was locked.  
Shaking Matt, Kitty asked: "Where is the Key? I have to use the water room."  
Matt looked up: "Just push it. It is not locked."  
Kitty put her hand on her hip tapped her foot: "Yes it is. Matt, this is not funny where is the Key?"  
Matt got up, checked the door. Shaking it he said: "Huh!"  
Kitty was getting mad. "Ok, you had your fun. Unlock the door."  
Matt looked a little upset. "It is hanging on the wall. I do not have it."  
Kitty put her hand on her hip: "Well I guess we can wait on Festus. He would probably enjoy seeing me naked."  
Matt handed her his shirt: "Festus is in Brownsville and won't be back till  
Monday."  
Kitty was getting a little concerned: "Doc will stop by for his morning coffee?"  
Matt shook his head: "Doc was leaving early today, going out to the Miller farm. He won't be back until late tonight."  
Kitty thought for a while: "Sam will come check on me after that show you put on last night."  
Matt shook the bars: "I told Sam I was just trying to teach you to be more careful with outlaws. He knows I was not going to arrest you. I don't think he will check on you anytime soon."  
Kitty smiled: "Sam is good at minding his own business. It is cold in here."  
Matt smiled: "It does not look like we're going anywhere." He sat on the cot and patted the bed.  
Kitty joined him. Over the next ten hours, they talked until there was nothing left to say.  
Then Matt said: "I am hungry." He got up. Holding the top of the door, he kicked the bottom and the door swung open. Matt turned and said: "You're not the only one who can lie.

The end


End file.
